1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic quick-release couplings, and more particularly to a hook mechanism for deploying and retrieving tetherable objects using a gravity-responsive object-release feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Release couplings for deploying and retrieving tetherable bodies are known in the art, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,922 issued to Oiestad. Oiestad teaches the use of a suspension device wherein a holding member is pivotally mounted in a support for attachment to a boat, and in which a pair of concave gripping rollers are pivotally mounted for engagement with a spherical suspension member at the end of the suspension line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,474 issued to Jaatinen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,867 issued to Kariagan, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,833 issued to Lewis, all disclose devices for disengaging a cable loop from a hook. However, none of these patents teach the use of an automatic coupling which automatically and safely releases a tethered body from a loaded cable when the load thereon is reduced, for example, upon deployment of the body onto a body of water, using counterweights to move the hook member into a release position.